VDM : Vie de Merde
by Elfolle
Summary: Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !
1. La Communauté des VDM

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **10 Mai 2014.

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Première fic ! Qui ne serait toujours pas publiée d'ailleurs, si ma chère **LauraNyra** ne m'avait pas dit que, je cite : « crois-moi c'est dur de me faire rire comme ça » (si vous ne riez pas, c'est donc sa faute ! x) Je rigole bien sûr).  
Cette fic est partie d'une idée un peu délire qui m'est venue en regardant pour la millième fois les films : et si le Seigneur des Anneaux n'était en fait qu'une immense compil' de VDM ? Parce que quand même, il y en a qui s'en prennent plein la gueule tout le temps pendant les trois films ! (genre Frodon, il a vraiment pas de chance le pauvre)  
J'ai donc écrit les VDM de nos héros et méchants préférés du SDA, rangées à peu près dans l'ordre chronologique. Le lieu où la VDM se passe est précisé à chaque fois, pour plus de compréhension (sinon ça devient le bordel). Comme sur VDM, chaque auteur a droit à son surnom/pseudo, certains plus ridicules que d'autres (n'est-ce pas Saroumane ? ^^), mais tous ont un lien avec les films (ou les livres dans de très rares cas). Je me base plus sur les films que les livres d'ailleurs. Attention, les personnages sont presque tous OOC ! (sinon c'est pas drôle xD)

Sinon, il y en a un paquet sur Frodon dans ce chapitre (pauvre chou…). Et un peu de Pippin (boulet en chef des trois films avec Merry et Gimli).

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : La communauté des VDM**

**Basé sur : **_La Communauté de l'Anneau_ (version longue)

...

**La Comté :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu allumer un feu d'artifice avec mon cousin. Problèmes : nous n'avions pas bien planté la fusée dans le sol, elle est donc partie en entraînant la tente, les invités ont eu la peur de leur vie en voyant un dragon dans le ciel et Gandalf nous a obligé à faire TOUTE la vaisselle. Ah oui, j'ai cramé mes cheveux aussi. VDM  
Par _Crétin de Touque !_

Aujourd'hui, Oncle Bilbon a décidé de se prendre pour l'Homme Invisible. Pendant sa fête d'anniversaire où la moitié de la Comté était invitée. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu l'héritage d'Oncle Bilbon. Je devrais être content. Mais voilà, entre l'argenterie, les meubles et Cul-de-Sac, il y a un Anneau maléfique convoité par des forces obscures. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

_..._

**Hauts des Galgals :**

Aujourd'hui, mes amis sont tellement intelligents qu'ils ont eu la bonne, non, l'**excellente** idée d'allumer un feu alors que nous étions activement recherchés par des Cavaliers Noirs. Dans quel but ? Oh, juste pour cuire du bacon et des tomates. A 4h du mat'. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

_..._

**Isengard :**

Aujourd'hui, je communique avec le seigneur ténébreux via un Palantir. Gros plan sur mes doigts. Tout le monde a ainsi pu admirer ma magnifique « french manucure ». Je suis un homme, magicien, vieux et (censé être) maléfique de surcroit. VDM  
Par_ french manucure_

_..._

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, Oncle Bilbon a essayé de me prendre l'Anneau. Pour cela, il est devenu tout noir (façon Dark Vador), a tendu les mains vers moi (façon zombie) et a poussé un cri (façon Orque qui accouche mixé avec un Nazgul qui s'est coincé les doigts dans une porte). VDM  
Par_ Monsieur Soucolline_

_..._

**La Moria :**

Aujourd'hui, en touchant la main d'un squelette Nain, ledit squelette est tombé dans un puits, entraînant avec lui son armure, une lourde chaîne et un objet non identifié mais bruyant. Bilan : nous avons été attaqués par des Orques dérangés par le bruit. VDM  
Par _Crétin de Touque !_

_..._

**Lorien :**

Aujourd'hui, nous avons découvert le champion toutes catégories confondues du ronflement. C'est un Nain nommé Gimli, qui émet un mélange entre un grognement de Troll pas content, les forges de Saroumane en production intensive et un dragon qui vomit. Pour nos oreilles, VDM  
Par_ la Communauté de l'Anneau_

Aujourd'hui, Galadriel est devenue bleue (façon Schtroumf), a commencé à délirer sur la conquête de la Terre du Milieu (façon Sauron) et que tous l'aimeront et désespéreront (façon... Galadriel en Schtroumf). Je crois que je vais arrêter de proposer mon Anneau aux gens, ça leur réussi pas niveau couleur de teint. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

_..._

**Amon Hen :**

Aujourd'hui, voulant empêcher le départ de mon Maître et ami, je l'ai poursuivi. Dans un lac. J'avais juste oublié que je ne savais pas nager... VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? *yeux du chat Potté dans Shrek* S'il vous plaaaait. x)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre : **Les Deux VDM !**


	2. Les Deux VDM

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **17 Mai 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mis en alerte ou en favoris, j'étais trop méga super heureuse (au point que je sautais sur mon canapé devant l'ordi, ma mère m'a prise pour une folle, 'fin ça, ça change pas de d'habitude xD)

Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde normalement. Les anonymes, laissez une adresse mail ou autre si vous voulez une réponse x)

Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre-là est moins drôle (normal, on ne voit Frodon que la moitié du film ^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Il y en a pas mal de Gimli dans celui-ci.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : Les Deux VDM**

**Basé sur : **_Les Deux Tours_(version longue)

…

**Plaines du Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, juste parce que j'ai appelé un homme « Dresseur de chevaux » (c'est même pas une insulte !), il a menacé de me couper la tête, mais seulement si elle sortait un peu plus du sol (ça par contre c'est une insulte !). Et devinez qui m'a défendu ? Un ELFE. Le monde ne tourne plus rond. VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

…

**Fangorn : **

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert qu'en changeant une petite chose, on pouvait subitement devenir quelqu'un de respecté, puissant, craint par ses ennemis et passant pour un dieu auprès de ses amis. Merci à la lessive Ultra Blanc. VDM  
Par _Grospif_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai récité un poème tellement long et inintéressant que les deux petits Orques, non pardon, les deux Hobbits que je transportais se sont endormis. VDM  
Par _Burarum !_

…

**Autres plaines du Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu constater à quel point ma cuisine était mauvaise quand l'homme dont je suis amoureuse s'est jeté du haut d'une falaise après avoir mangé mon ragoût. VDM  
Par _Dame Blanche du Rohan_

…

**Quelque part en Ithilien :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai sué sang et eau pendant des heures, me suis énervé contre cet imbécile de Gollum (qui m'a traité de « Stupide Hobbit joufflu » d'ailleurs) un nombre incalculable de fois à propos de la cuisson et de l'assaisonnement de mon ragoût de lapin, tout ça pour se faire capturer par des Hommes et ne pas pouvoir le déguster. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

…

**Gouffre de Helm :**

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis toujours, je suis un Nain. Aujourd'hui, bataille au Gouffre de Helm. Aujourd'hui, je découvre le sens de l'humour des hommes. Les murailles sont plus hautes que moi. VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis toujours, je suis un Nain, ce qui implique un minimum d'honneur, de fierté, d'une haute estime de soi, etc. J'ai autorisé un Rôdeur à me lancer au-dessus d'un précipice trop large pour que je le passe tout seul. VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

…

**Isengard :**

Aujourd'hui, Isengard s'est transformé en piscine, mes forges en complexe sauna/jacuzzi, mes Orques en sirènes et des Ents ont décidé de s'incruster pour un bain de minuit. VDM  
Par _french manucure_

…

**Divers :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que mon vocabulaire se limitait à : « Gollum, Gollum », « mon préccccieux », « mon trésor » et « il nous l'a volé! ». En plus, je me parle à moi-même. VDM  
Par_ mon précccccieux !_

Aujourd'hui, fidèle serviteur et jardinier d'un Hobbit torturé, je viens de remarquer que depuis le début de cette aventure, c'est moi qui porte l'**énorme** sac contenant toutes NOS affaires. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

* * *

Alors, c'est désespérant ou ça va encore ? Le 3 sera mieux, promis ! Partez paaaaas… *yeux de bébé phoque triste* x)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour… *roulements de tambours* **Le Retour de la VDM** !


	3. Le retour de la VDM

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **24 Mai 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Salut à tous ! D'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes et en favoris, ça me fait super plaisir ! x) (si seulement vous voyez ma tête à chaque fois que je reçois un mail de FF pour me dire que j'ai une review ! J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux qui brillent, comme quand c'est Noël xD)

Ensuite, ce chapitre est le dernier basé sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. La semaine prochaine, ça sera sur le Hobbit ! (et on remplace le Frodon-boulet par le Bilbo-boulet :D)

Enfin, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Le retour de la VDM**

**Basé sur :** _Le Retour du Roi_ (version longue)

…

**Méduseld :**

Aujourd'hui, moi, un vaillant Nain, j'ai perdu un concours face à un Elfe blond aux oreilles pointues. Un concours de bières… VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, je dois choisir entre passer l'éternité seule, ou avoir une vie mortelle avec l'homme que j'aime. Donc, en résumé, soit passer l'éternité à m'ennuyer, soit subir les « joies » de la vie de couple pendant une centaine d'années. VDM  
Par _l'Étoile du Soir_

…

**Minas Morgul :**

Aujourd'hui, après avoir eu les oreilles perforées par un Nazgul qui crie, monté un escalier d'un millier de marches raides et glissantes, avoir rejeté Sam au profit de Gollum et m'être fait trahir par ce dernier, je me suis retrouvé englué dans la toile d'une araignée géante qui a voulu me manger. Super la journée ! VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

**Minas Tirith :**

Aujourd'hui, mon père a décidé de montrer une fois de plus qu'il ne m'aime pas. C'est vrai que m'envoyer mener une attaque suicide, il ne l'avait pas encore fait. VDM  
Par _Mini Boromir_

Aujourd'hui, un Nazgul m'a prise pour un homme. Je sais bien qu'en armure je ne suis pas très féminine, mais quand même ! VDM  
Par _Dame Blanche du Rohan_

Aujourd'hui, réunion importante à Minas Tirith pour décider de la suite de la guerre. Pourquoi la seule chose que je trouve à dire est : « Une diversion ! » ? Je me le demande encore. VDM  
Par _Roi du Surf_

…

**Montagne du Destin :**

Aujourd'hui, après des décennies de recherches intensives, j'ai enfin pu tenir dans mes mains mon précieux ! Puis je suis tombé dans la lave. VDM  
Par _mon précccccieux !_

…

**Minas Tirith :**

Aujourd'hui, mon futur mari s'est lavé les cheveux pour son couronnement. Il ne l'a jamais fait pour moi. VDM  
Par _l'Étoile du Soir_

Aujourd'hui, je me demande si Gandalf ne s'est pas totalement foutu de nous. Puisque les aigles nous ont ramenés sans problèmes du Mordor, pourquoi ne nous y ont-ils pas EMMENÉS ?! VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

**Vide intersidéral :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu poster une VDM sur la perte de la guerre, la destruction de l'Anneau, ma mort, tout ça tout ça. J'ai été refusé une première fois au motif que ce n'était pas drôle. Ah, parce que se retrouver dans le vide intersidéral, sans corps, tout ça à cause d'un imbécile de mutant nommé Gollum qui est tombé dans la lave de la Montagne du Destin avec MON Anneau, parce qu'un autre imbécile (véritable Hobbit cette fois-ci) l'en a poussé, vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle, vous ?! VDM  
Par _Je… Te… Vois… (Non je n'ai pas joué dans Avatar !)_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sur le SdA vous a plu ! Merci de me suivre en tout cas x) Et je remercie **LauraNyra** qui relie mes chapitres et me donne son avis !

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour **Une VDM inattendue** !


	4. Une VDM inattendue

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **31 Mai 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Hobbit est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! xD J'espère que ce premier chapitre sur le Hobbit vous plaira tout autant !

Attention, risque important d'ingestion de Bilbo, il a énormément de VDM dans ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**** : Une VDM inattendue**

**Basé sur :** _Un voyage inattendu_ (version longue)

...

**Cul de Sac :**

Aujourd'hui, 13 Nains et un Magicien ont débarqué chez moi sans prévenir, ont vidé mon garde-manger, dérangé toutes mes affaires et manqué de casser toute ma vaisselle. VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai lu le contrat pour la quête héroïque jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire pour cambrioler un dragon. Il mentionne, entre autres, que la Compagnie ne serait pas jugée responsable en cas de possibles lacérations, éviscération ou d'une incinération. Mais elle prend en charge les obsèques, youpi ! VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

Aujourd'hui, 13 Nains et un Magicien ont essayé de m'entraîner dans une quête héroïque à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu, dans le but de cambrioler un DRAGON. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

…

**Quelque part entre Cul de Sac et Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, mon frère et moi sommes chargés de surveiller les poneys de la Compagnie. Suite à un moment d'inattention, quatre d'entre eux se sont fait enlever par des Trolls. Oncle Thorin va nous tuer. VDM  
Par_ Comment tuer un Blond ?_

Aujourd'hui, deux imbéciles de Nains (Fili et Kili pour ne pas les nommer) M'ont obligé à aller chercher chez des TROLLS les poneys qu'ILS avaient perdus ! VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

Aujourd'hui, des trolls ont décidé de faire de nous leur dîner. L'un voulait nous écraser jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt, l'autre nous faire cuire à la broche et le troisième nous écorcher vifs, sur suggestion du Hobbit. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains dans des sacs à patates_

Aujourd'hui, les fiers et terrifiants Wargs que nous sommes n'ont pas réussi à rattraper un vieux barbu shooté aux champignons hallucinogènes monté sur un traineau tiré par… des lapins ! VDM  
Par _La Course-Poursuite pour les Nuls_

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, nous avons mangé chez des Elfes. Végétariens. Nous n'irons plus jamais. JAMAIS ! VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains affamés_

…

**Gobelinville :**

Aujourd'hui, nous avons été capturés par des Gobelins des Monts Brumeux. Avons-nous subi des tortures ? Eh bien, si vous considérez qu'écouter leur abominable chanson des mines de Gobelinville en est une, la réponse est oui. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains sourds_

Aujourd'hui, le roi des Gobelins m'a fait remarquer que, vu que je n'ai pas de montagne et que je ne suis pas roi, cela fait de moi un moins que rien. VDM  
Par _Ecu de Chêne_

* * *

Alors, selon vous, comment tuer un Blond ? x) (petite précision, ce n'est pas du racisme anti-blond, c'est juste de l'humour ^^ Désolé d'avance pour les blonds qui liraient cette histoire)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour **La désolation de la VDM** !


	5. La désolation de la VDM

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **7 Juin 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Hobbit est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Salut à tous ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte/favoris, ça me fait super plaisir x)

Voilà le deuxième chapitre sur le Hobbit, basé sur cette fois-ci la version courte. Je ferais la version longue (qui sort en décembre je crois) dans les bonus, ainsi que le troisième film sur le Hobbit, vers janvier/février (dans longtemps ^^)

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : La Désolation de la VDM**

**Basé sur :** _La Désolation de Smaug_ (version courte)

...

**Forêt de Mirkwood :**

Aujourd'hui, un blondinet aux oreilles pointues a confondu ma femme avec mon frère et traité mon fils de gobelin mutant. VDM  
Par _Gloïn, père de Gimli_

Aujourd'hui, aucun de nous ne comprend comment les Oreilles Pointues, qui passent leurs journées à tuer des araignées, sont toujours impeccables, alors que nous, les Nains de passage, somme crasseux, avec des toiles d'araignées dans les cheveux et de la terre partout. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains crasseux_

_..._

**Palais de Thranduil :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dragué une Elfe. VDM numéro une : je suis un Nain. VDM numéro deux : je me suis pris un râteau. VDM  
Par_ Charmeur d'Elfes_

Aujourd'hui, Thorin a dit au roi des oreilles pointues qu'il pouvait aller se ******* (injures naines intraduisibles). Le marché qu'il proposait était notre seule chance de sortir des cachots. VDM  
Par _Plus gros mais pas plus petit_

Aujourd'hui, le Hobbit nous a trouvé un moyen d'évasion du Palais des Oreilles Pointues. Nous allons donc nous évader cachés dans des tonneaux. Et, d'après lui, nous devrions arrêter de respirer. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains trempés_

Aujourd'hui, 13 Nains et une créature non identifiée se sont enfuis de mon Palais, à bord de tonneaux. Qu'est-ce que faisaient les gardes ? Oh, ils dormaient, complètement saouls après avoir bu tout MON vin. VDM  
Par_ Vive la chirurgie esthétique_

Aujourd'hui, une Elfe m'a sauvé la vie. Pour la deuxième fois. VDM  
Par _Charmeur d'Elfes_

_..._

**Esgaroth :**

Aujourd'hui, pour nous introduire discrètement dans Esgaroth, nous avons dû nous cacher dans des tonneaux remplis de poissons puis passer par les WC de notre contrebandier. VDM  
Par_ la Compagnie des Nains trempés et puants_

_..._

**Erebor :**

Aujourd'hui, suite à une mauvaise interprétation de la carte, je jette de rage la clé de la porte cachée. Le Hobbit a finalement découvert la serrure, et la clé est introuvable. VDM  
Par _Ecu de Chêne_

Aujourd'hui, je dois trouver une pierre précieuse dans un trésor. Facile. La description de la pierre est « très grosse pierre blanche et brillante ». Moins facile. La pierre est contenue dans un trésor de plusieurs tonnes de pièces, pierres, coupes et autres trucs dorés. Encore moins facile. Le trésor est gardé par un dragon. Pas du tout facile. VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

* * *

Pauvre Bilbo, il a vraiment pas de chance… (et c'est là qu'on voit qu'il est de la même famille que Frodon ^^)

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre de** Bonus** ! (j'ai pas encore trouvé de nom marrant, désolé xD)


	6. Bonus

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **14 Juin 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Hobbit sont au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note **: Salut ! Comme d'hab', merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte/favoris, ça me fait à chaque fois super plaisir xD

Voilà aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de Bonus. Il reprend des scènes de la trilogie du SdA et du premier film du Hobbit. J'ai ajouté des VDM qui m'ont été proposées en review (l'auteur est précisé à côté). Et si vous voulez m'envoyer des VDM pour qu'elles soient publiées, laissez une review ou contactez-moi par PM (je garantis pas de toutes les publier par contre).

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** : Bonus **

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**La Comté :**

Aujourd'hui, vieux magicien barbu et amateur d'herbe à pipe, je rends visite à un ami Hobbit dans un trou de Hobbit (très petit donc). Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : que j'heurte un lustre en entrant, ou de m'assommer après contre une poutre en remettant ce lustre droit. VDM  
Par _GrosPif_

…

**Isengard :**

Aujourd'hui, je suis prisonnier sur le toit d'Isengard (et il pleut, on se croirait à Bree !). Je m'ennuie tellement que je me retrouve à parler à un papillon pour passer le temps. VDM  
Par _GrosPif_

…

**Lorien :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que je ne servais à rien. Ma femme décide et commande tout à ma place. En fait, si on me remplaçait par une jolie statue, ça ne changerait rien du tout. Enfin si, la jolie statue se ferait admirer, elle. VDM  
Par _le __**mari de**__ Galadriel_

…

**Amon Hen :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois pour mettre hors de combat un homme avec un cor. Les trois flèches dans son torse ne semblaient pas pouvoir l'arrêter de tuer des Orques. Et le pire, c'est que son ami m'a décapité avant que je ne l'achève. VDM  
Par_ Je ne connais pas le dentifrice (ni le savon d'ailleurs)_

**VDM de ****CrymsonFox. **Aujourd'hui je me suis pris trois flèches dans le bide et je suis mort dans les bras d'un homme. J'aurais préféré ceux d'une femme. VDM  
Par _Ned Stark roux_

OoOoO

**Les Deux VDM**

…

**Méduseld :**

Aujourd'hui, mon oncle est complètement dingue et ne m'écoute plus, un imbécile aux cheveux gras veut ma sœur, des soldats m'ont cassé quelques côtes et je me suis fait bannir de mon royaume par ledit imbécile et mon propre oncle. VDM  
Par _Dresseur de Chevaux_

OoOoO

**Le retour de la VDM**

…

**Minas Tirith :**

**VDM de CrymsonFox. **Aujourd'hui, alors que j'étais juste en train de faire la sieste, mon père a voulu me carboniser et se suicider par la même occasion. Au final je me demande s'il me déteste ou m'aime un peu trop. VDM  
Par _Mini-Boromir _

**VDM de CrymsonFox. **Aujourd'hui j'ai pris feu. C'est déjà pas tip-top en soit, ça l'a été encore moins quand j'ai voulu battre le record du monde de saut à l'élastique, sans élastique. J'aurais dû l'enterrer ce gosse. VDM  
Par _J'aime-les-tomates-cerises _

OoOoO

**Une VDM inattendue **

…

**Maison de Radagast :**

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis quelques années, je suis un hérisson adopté par Radagast le Brun. Il m'a appelé Sébastia. VDM  
Par _Sébastia_

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé une fille Elfe plutôt jolie. C'était un garçon. VDM  
Par_ Charmeur d'Elfes_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment x) N'hésitez pas à laisser des VDM par review ou PM !

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre de Bonus, qui porte le nom (ô combien original ^^) de… **Bonus 2** !


	7. Bonus 2

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date :** 21 Juin 2014. C'est la fête de la musique !

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Hobbit sont au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note **: Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte/favoris, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me met de bonne humeur ! xD

Ce chapitre de Bonus est le dernier pour l'instant. En attendant la sortie de la version longue de « La Désolation de Smaug » et de « La Bataille des Cinq Armées » au ciné, je vous proposerai bientôt (c'est-à-dire pendant les grandes vacances ^^) un chapitre sur le Silmarillion. Merci à **Koba54** pour l'idée x)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et surtout, bonne fête de la musique à tous ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Bonus 2**

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**La Moria :**

Aujourd'hui, je m'acharne pendant des heures pour trouver le mot de passe qui ouvrira les mines de la Moria. Frodon l'a finalement trouvé. Il était écrit au-dessus de la porte. VDM  
Par _GrosPif_

Aujourd'hui, alors que mon cousin et moi faisions un concours de ricochets sur l'eau d'un lac tranquille, une CMNI (Créature Marine Non Identifiée) dérangée dans son sommeil nous a attaqués, a manqué de noyer Frodon et a détruit les portes de la mine. VDM  
Par _Crétin de Touque !_

…

OoOoO

**Le Retour de la VDM**

…

**Cavernes de Mandos :**

**VDM d'aliena wyvern**. Aujourd'hui, alors que je pensais enfin profiter du repos éternel dans les Cavernes de Mandos, mon père a décidé d'utiliser un bidon d'huile et des allumettes pour me rejoindre plus vite. VDM  
Par _Ned Stark roux_

…

OoOoO

**Une VDM inattendue**

…

**Erebor et Dale :**

Aujourd'hui, un dragon a attaqué mon royaume d'Erebor. VDM  
Par _Arkenstone, mon amour !_

Aujourd'hui, un dragon a attaqué ma cité, Dale. J'avais quatre flèches spéciales pour le tuer. Deux ont loupé leur cible. La troisième l'a atteinte mais n'a réussi qu'à lui enlever une écaille. La quatrième n'a pas pu être tirée, je suis mort avant. VDM  
Par_ Atol, les opticiens_

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dragué Gandalf. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. VDM  
Par _la Dame de Lorien_

Aujourd'hui, lors du conseil blanc, Galadriel et Gandalf se parlaient par télépathie et Elrond dormait plus ou moins, pendant que JE parlais. VDM  
Par _french manucure_

…

**Quelque part après Gobelinville :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai été sauvé de la mort par un Hobbit qui ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie. Mon honneur vient d'en prendre un coup. VDM  
Par _Ecu de Chêne_

OoOoO

**La Désolation de la VDM**

…

**Mirkwood :**

Aujourd'hui, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un Nain. Je suis une Elfe. VDM  
Par _Barbie rousse_

…

**Esgaroth :**

**VDM de Syrene-T.** Aujourd'hui, alors que suite à une blessure due à une flèche empoisonnée je me tordais de douleur en hurlant à la mort, mes amis m'ont soulevé comme un sac de patates et balancé sur une table (bien qu'il y ait eu un lit juste à côté), avant de me coller la tête dans un plateau de noix. Si c'était pour atténuer mes souffrances, c'est raté ! VDM  
Par _Charmeur d'Elfes_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu x)

Rendez-vous pendant les grandes vacances, pour le chapitre sur le **Silmarillion** !


	8. La VDMion

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date : **27 Juillet 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Silmarillion est au Vénéré Tolkien.

**Note : **Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre !

Chapitre sur le Silmarillion proposé aujourd'hui (après plus d'un mois d'absence, oui c'est long, mais techniquement je respecte le délai prévu, vu qu'on est toujours pendant les grandes vacances ^^). Désolée quand même si je vous ai fait attendre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'avoue que je ne connais pas l'œuvre super bien (dur de pas mélanger tous les persos qui ont des noms qui se ressemblent xD), donc s'il y a des erreurs n'hésitez pas à le dire ! Je le trouve un petit peu moins drôle par rapport aux autres (bon, en même temps, trouver un truc marrant dans le Silmarillion c'est galère ^^).

Je fais une annonce sur le prochain chapitre en bas. En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** La VDMion**

**Basé sur : **_Le Silmarillion_

OoOoO

**Ainulindalë**

…

**Vide intergalactique :**

Aujourd'hui, alors que les Ainur et moi chantions pour créer le monde, Melkor gâcha tout. Il chantait faux. VDM  
Par _le Chef d'Orchestre_

…

OoOoO

**Quenta Silmarillion**

…

**Valinor :**

Aujourd'hui, mon père, mes 6 frères et moi-même avons prêté un serment qui nous oblige à combattre tout être qui possèderait un Silmaril, qu'il soit Elfe, créature des ténèbres ou autre, et de récupérer nos joyaux à tout prix. Ce fut la plus mauvaise idée de toute notre vie. VDM  
Par_ Mauvaise Idée_

…

**Helcaraxë :**

Aujourd'hui, nous avons traversé un désert de glace. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont fini transformés en glaçons, en bonhommes de neige ou en pingouins. VDM  
Par _les glaçons_

…

**Thangorodrim :**

Aujourd'hui, après un long moment de captivité, enchainé sur un rocher au sommet d'une montagne, mon cousin est venu me délivrer. Pour cela, il m'a coupé la main. VDM  
Par_ Main Fantôme_

…

**Doriath :**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que simplement pour épouser la femme que j'aime, j'ai été capturé, je me suis fait tiré plusieurs fois dessus, j'ai failli mourir, j'ai volé un Silmaril sur la couronne même de Morgoth, je me suis fait mangé cette même main qui tenait le Silmaril par un loup enragé, je suis mort en combattant un peu plus tard ce même loup et enfin j'ai été ressuscité. Tout ça, je le rappelle, pour avoir l'autorisation d'épouser celle que j'aime. VDM  
Par_ Un mariage et plein d'enterrements_

Aujourd'hui, les Nains qui ont créé pour moi un splendide collier avec mon Silmaril ont décidé de le garder pour eux, alors que je les avais payés. Sont-ils stupides au point de ne pas avoir le sens du commerce ? En tout cas, le principe n'est pas que le vendeur reçoive l'argent, tue l'acheteur et garde la marchandise au final ! VDM  
Par _le Roi à la Robe Grise_

…

**Gondolin :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai combattu et tué un Balrog au bord d'un précipice. Vous devez surement vous dire « Naaaaan, il n'est pas boulet à ce point-là ?! ». Eh bah si. Je suis tombé. VDM  
Par _Boulet !_

…

**Sirion :**

Aujourd'hui, mon frère Maglor et moi avons capturé les jumeaux Elros et Elrond en tentant de récupérer le Silmaril de leur mère. Nous aurions pu nous en débarrasser pour ne pas s'encombrer d'eux, mais Maglor s'est pris d'affection pour ces enfants et a décidé de les garder. Je hais les enfants, surtout quand ils sont insupportables. Ce qui est leur cas, évidemment. VDM  
Par_ Main Fantôme_

…

**Quelque part en Terre du Milieu :**

Aujourd'hui, après des siècles de guerres, de massacres, de sacrifices et de mutilations, mon seul frère restant et moi avons enfin récupéré les Silmarils qui nous ont causé tous ces tourments. Le problème est qu'ils nous brûlent atrocement dès qu'on les touche. Nous avons donc été obligés de les jeter. VDM  
Par _Mauvaise idée_

…

OoOoO

**Akallabêth**

…

**Nùmenor :**

Aujourd'hui, les Valars ont décidé de faire un remake de l'Atlantide. Sur mon royaume de Nùmenor. VDM  
Par _je veux des branchies ! Ou un sous-marin_

* * *

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre de Bonus. Il sera publié certainement la semaine prochaine. Comme les autres, il reprend des VDM du Seigneur des Anneaux et du Hobbit.

Rendez-vous donc la semaine prochaine pour les **Bonus 3** ! D'ici là, passez de bonnes vacances xD


	9. Bonus 3

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date **: 2 Août 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Hobbit sont au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! x) Aujourd'hui, voilà le troisième chapitre de bonus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**** Bonus 3**

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**Marais :**

Aujourd'hui, alors que nous traversions un marais, mes amis et moi avons été attaqués par une énorme armée de bêtes féroces assoiffées de sang ! Après un long combat acharné, nous avons finalement dû battre en retraite. Ces immondes créatures étaient… des moustiques. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

**Près de Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, la rivière que nous traversions s'est soudain transformée en toboggan aquatique géant. VDM  
Par _les Nazes…gul_

…

OoOoO

**Les Deux VDM**

…

**Emyn Muil :**

Aujourd'hui, une étrange créature marchant comme un crapaud nous a attaqués durant notre sommeil, tentant de prendre l'Anneau à Frodon et s'essayant au vampirisme sur moi. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

…

OoOoO

**Le Retour de la VDM**

…

**Porte Noire du Mordor :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré la Bouche de Sauron. Apparemment, elle ne connaissait pas le dentifrice. VDM  
Par _Grands Pas_

…

OoOoO

**Une VDM inattendue**

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, les Nains que j'héberge, nourri et aide gracieusement et surtout gratuitement se sont mis en tête de prendre leur bain (ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise idée en soi). Le problème est qu'ils l'ont pris dans la plus belle fontaine de Fondcombe. Tous ensembles. Et tous nus. VDM  
Par _Agent Smith_

…

**Gobelinville :**

Aujourd'hui, les Nains ont réinventé le principe du strike au bowling. Avec comme boule, un énorme rocher, et comme quilles, nous, les gobelins. VDM  
Par _STRIKE !_

…

**Quelque part après Gobelinville :**

**VDM de Syrene-T.** Aujourd'hui, Thorin m'a gueulé dessus comme jamais et m'a clairement laissé entendre que j'étais le pire boulet qu'il ait croisé durant sa longue vie. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Oh, j'ai eu l'incroyable audace de lui sauver la vie ! VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

…

OoOoO

**La Désolation de la VDM**

…

**Maison de Beorn :**

Aujourd'hui, un énorme ours nous a poursuivis jusque dans une maison, où nous avons réussi de justesse à lui échapper. Gandalf vient de nous dire que ce « monstre » est notre hôte. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains sprinteurs_

…

**Mirkwood :**

Aujourd'hui, après nous avoir conduits à la lisière d'une forêt dangereuse, hantée et remplie d'Elfes, Gandalf a décidé de se barrer et donc de nous la laisser traverser tous seuls. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains dégoutés _

…

**Erebor :**

**VDM d'aliena wyvern**. Aujourd'hui, une bande de nains poilus m'ont pris pour Viserys Targaryen. VDM  
Par_ limace !_

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours super plaisir xD

Le prochain chapitre (de bonus), arrivera soit la semaine prochaine (avant que je parte) soit fin août (quand je serai rentrée). Ou alors je me débrouillerai pour trouver un ordi pour poster entre deux ^^ On verra bien.

Rendez-vous donc (euh… bientôt ?) pour les **Bonus 4** !


	10. Bonus 4

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date **: 29 Août 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Hobbit sont au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, ravie de vous retrouver pour les anciens ! xD J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, que vous soyez partis chercher le soleil loin ou que vous soyez restés en tentant de vous convaincre que oui, c'est tout à fait normal de devoir mettre un pull en août ^^

Suite à mon récent revisionnage (bien sur que ce mot existe) des films pendant les vacances, c'est avec un certain nombre de VDM d'avance que j'attaque cette nouvelle année (snif, rentrée dans 4 jours…) Le rythme de postage devrait donc redevenir à peu près normal à partir de maintenant !

Bon, fini le blabla inutile, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**** Bonus 4**

OoOoO

**Une VDM inattendue**

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, les Nains que j'avais gracieusement invité à prendre le dîner avec moi ont presque insulté mes musiciens, chanté une chanson faisant l'apologie de l'alcool et des tavernes, puis fait une bataille de nourriture. VDM  
Par _Agent Smith_

…

**Clairière des Trolls :**

Aujourd'hui, un Troll m'a confondu avec un mouchoir. VDM  
Par _le cambrihobbit_

Aujourd'hui, une créature non identifiée qui avait des bras, des jambes et le reste, a décidé de sortir de mon pif alors que je me mouchais. VDM  
Par _Problèmes de_ _Rhume_

…

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**Amon Sul :**

Aujourd'hui, pendant que nous prenions une collation à 4h du mat', des Nazguls visiblement très intéressés par le repas se sont ramenés. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, 3 Hobbits se sont incrustés à mon conseil ultra secret sans que personne ne les remarque. VDM  
Par _Agent Smith_

…

OoOoO

**Les Deux VDM**

…

**Plaines du Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, cela fait trois jours et trois nuits que nous poursuivons les ravisseurs de Merry et Pippin. Je crains fort que le manque de sommeil ait rendu fou Aragorn : il écoute désormais un rocher pour décider de la route à prendre. VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

…

**Cachette de Faramir :**

Aujourd'hui, une créature puante non identifiée chantant une chanson horrible sur des poissons s'est incrustée dans notre lac privé. VDM  
Par _Mini Boromir_

…

**Forêt de Fangorn :**

Aujourd'hui, les Ents, qui sont censés débattre activement de leur entrée ou non en guerre, ont mis la moitié de la nuit à convenir que Merry et moi ne sommes pas des Orques. C'est une bonne nouvelle… VDM  
Par _Crétin de Touque !_

…

OoOoO

**Le Retour de la VDM**

…

**Edoras :**

Aujourd'hui, alors que je montais tranquillement les escaliers de la tour de guet, je me suis fait renverser deux fois. Tout d'abord par un Hobbit qui m'arrivait à la taille, puis par un Rodeur crasseux tout aussi pressé. VDM  
Par _un garde qui en a marre de se faire bousculer_

…

**Chemin des Morts :**

Aujourd'hui, sur les conseils de mon possible futur beau-père, je suis parti dans un chemin où des fantômes ont voulu me faire la peau. VDM  
Par _Grands Pas_

* * *

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre : **Bonus 5** ! (oui, je fais dans l'originalité pour les noms des chapitres :D)


	11. Bonus 5

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date **: 5 Septembre 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Hobbit sont au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Hey tout le monde ! Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment super sympa !

Suite à mon nouvel emploi du temps cette année (malheur, y a plus moyen de dormir le samedi matin…), les chapitres seront désormais publiés le vendredi en fin d'aprèm/début de soirée.

Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**** Bonus 5**

OoOoO

**La Désolation de la VDM**

…

**Eryn Lasgalen :**

**VDM d'aliena wyvern.** Aujourd'hui, mon fils m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais des sourcils de Nain. VDM  
Par _Vive la chirurgie esthétique_

...

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**Isengard :**

Aujourd'hui, Saroumane s'est servi de moi comme serpillère pour laver le sol d'une de ses salles d'Isengard. VDM  
Par _GrosPif_

…

**Parth Galen :**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis héroïquement sacrifié pour permettre à Merry et Pippin de s'enfuir et de sauver leur vie. Ces crétins n'ont pas bougé et se sont fait capturer. VDM  
Par _Ned Stark roux_

…

OoOoO

**Les Deux VDM**

…

**Plaines du Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu jouer au football avec un casque d'Orque. Je me suis explosé le pied. VDM  
Par _Grands Pas_

…

**Osgiliath :**

**VDM d'aliena wyvern.** Aujourd'hui, je pensais organiser une fête avec mon petit frère : alcool et filles, tout ça… Mon père s'est ramené au bout de dix minutes et m'envoie à l'autre bout du monde. « Tu feras la fête quand tu reviendras », qu'il me dit. VDM  
Par _Ned Stark roux_

…

**Edoras :**

Aujourd'hui, alors que je pleurais sur le cadavre de mon cousin, Grima est venu me draguer. VDM  
Par _Dame Blanche du Rohan_

…

**Osgiliath :**

**VDM d'aliena wyvern.** Aujourd'hui, j'ai laissé deux Hobbits, un crapaud géant d'un genre non identifié et une arme de destruction massive partir pour le Mordor. Et maintenant, je dois l'expliquer à mon père. VDM  
Par _Mini Boromir_

…

OoOoO

**Le Retour de la VDM**

…

**Minas Tirith :**

Aujourd'hui, Gandalf et moi nous apprêtons à voir le seigneur Denethor. Gandalf m'a d'abord dit que je ne devais pas parler au seigneur de son fils décédé Boromir, ni d'Aragorn, et encore moins de Frodon ou de l'Anneau, puis a finalement jugé plus sage que je ne parle pas du tout. VDM  
Par _Crétin de Touque !_

…

**Cirith Ungol :**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait attaquer par une araignée géante. Mon arme la plus efficace pour me défendre a été un flacon faisant office de lampe torche. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

**Mordor :**

Aujourd'hui, l'Anneau Unique a été détruit, provoquant une réaction en chaîne qui a fait entrer en éruption la Montagne du Destin (qui est un volcan en fait, cherchez la logique). Alors que nous étions encore dedans. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

* * *

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le **Bonus 6** !


	12. Bonus 6

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date **: 12 Septembre 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Hobbit sont au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Salut ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! (OMG, ceci était la note la plus courte de cette fic ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**** Bonus 6**

OoOoO

**Une VDM inattendue **

…

**La Comté :**

**VDM de kuro-nocturna.** Aujourd'hui, alors que Gandalf me remet la clé pour ouvrir une porte secrète d'Erebor, mes neveux, princes héritiers du trône, n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à dire que « s'il y a une clé, il y a une porte ! » pour l'un et « il y a une autre entrée » pour l'autre… VDM  
Par _Roi sans la montagne_

…

**Gobelinville :**

Aujourd'hui, après un saut dans un gouffre de plusieurs centaines de mètres et un atterrissage plutôt douloureux en bas, nous nous sommes pris 300 kg de Roi Gobelin sur la tronche. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains écrasés_

…

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**Flashback :**

Aujourd'hui, Isildur m'a foutu un vent quand je lui ai demandé de jeter l'Anneau Unique dans le feu. Je suis un Elfe plusieurs fois millénaire, lui n'est qu'un jeune humain immature et irresponsable. VDM  
Par _Agent Smith_

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, alors que je venais de balancer un truc super classe sur les origines d'Aragorn afin d'enfoncer Boromir, le principal concerné m'a ordonné de m'assoir. VDM  
Par _Roi du Surf_

…

OoOoO

**Les Deux VDM**

…

**Emyn Muil :**

Aujourd'hui, Sam et moi descendons d'un ravin accrochés à une corde. Sam fait soudain tomber une boite de son sac et me hurle, complètement paniqué, de la rattraper. Je le fais, tombant par la même occasion, en pensant qu'elle contenait peut être quelque chose de très important pour notre quête. Non, en fait, elle contenait juste du sel. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

**Marais des Morts :**

Aujourd'hui, M'sieur Frodon a visiblement eu envie de prendre un bain. J'aurai préféré qu'il le prenne ailleurs que dans un marais puant rempli de cadavres en décomposition, mais bon, chacun ses goûts. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

…

OoOoO

**Le Retour de la VDM **

…

**Escalier Venteux :**

Aujourd'hui, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui depuis près d'un an (porter ses affaires, le soutenir à tout instant, le défendre, lui donner ma part de nourriture,…), M'sieur Frodon m'a renvoyé au profit d'une créature perfide et fourbe. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

…

**Chemin des Morts :**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis senti obligé de suivre Aragorn dans une montagne hantée car l'Elfe y était allé. VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

…

**Minas Tirith :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu constater à quel point je suis vieux : je me suis à moitié étouffé en fumant. VDM  
Par _GrosPif_

…

**Champs du Pelennor :**

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis toujours, **aucun Homme ne peut me tuer**. Les Hommes, non, mais les Femmes, si. VDM  
Par _Aucun Homme ne peut me tuer_

* * *

La semaine prochaine, **Bonus 7** ! (toujours pas d'originalité dans les noms, toutes mes excuses :D)


	13. Bonus 7

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date **: 19 Septembre 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Hobbit sont au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Salut tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs (plutôt les revieweuses d'ailleurs :D) OMG on est presque aux 100 reviews !

Voilà le chapitre 13 (tiens, il va porter malheur celui-là ^^ ou bonheur, ça dépend si vous êtes optimiste ou pas. Et si vous êtes superstitieux. Bref.)

_Petite annonce :_ Il me reste environ 3 chapitres de VDM d'avance. Donc, dans 3 chapitres, il y aura une pause dans la parution en attendant la version longue de la Désolation de Smaug (qui sort début novembre je crois, donc disons fin novembre/début décembre pour le chapitre dessus) et la Bataille des Cinq Armées au ciné (vu que il y a les fêtes et tout en décembre, disons que le chapitre sera plus pour janvier). Voilà, c'était juste une petite information comme ça x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**** Bonus 7**

OoOoO

**Une VDM inattendue**

…

**Gobelinville :**

Aujourd'hui, après nous avoir tous à moitié assommés avec un éclair bizarre, Gandalf nous a ordonné de nous battre puis nous a obligé à faire un sprint dans la ville des gobelins, poursuivis par ces derniers. VDM  
Par _la Compagnie des Nains à moitié assommés_

…

**Quelque part après Gobelinville :**

**VDM de kuro-nocturna. **Aujourd'hui, alors que nous avons quitté Gobelinville, Gandalf et les nains me cherchent. Fili et Kili ont regardé par terre, à leurs pieds… On sait jamais, je pourrais être collé sous leurs bottes… VDM  
Par _cambrihobbit_

Aujourd'hui, Azog a voulu jouer au polo. A dos de Warg. Et avec moi en tant que balle. VDM  
Par _Écu-de-Chêne_

…

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, la Communauté sort de Fondcombe pour aller vers le Mordor. Le problème est qu'ils m'ont mis en tête, et que je ne sais pas s'il faut aller à droite ou à gauche. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

**Mines de la Moria :**

Aujourd'hui, Gandalf a laissé entendre (non, en fait il a carrément dit) que si je me jetais dans un puit, cela le débarrasserait de ma stupidité. VDM  
Par _Crétin de Touque !_

…

OoOoO

**Les Deux VDM**

…

**Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, Eomer nous demande de trouver le fils du roi. Sous la pluie. Et dans un champ de cadavres. VDM  
Par _les Rohirrims_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu constater de la légendaire diplomatie des Nains, quand Gimli a à moitié insulté le chef des cavaliers qui nous encerclaient. Puis de celle des Elfes, quand Legolas a mis en joue ce même chef qui venait de rembarrer Gimli. Alors que nous étions en totale infériorité numérique. VDM  
Par _Grands Pas_

…

**Edoras :**

Aujourd'hui, Gandalf a montré l'étendue de ses talents d'exorciste. Sur mon oncle qui semblait souffrir atrocement. VDM  
Par _Dame Blanche du Rohan_

…

OoOoO

**Le Retour de la VDM**

…

**Minas Morgul :**

Aujourd'hui, nous passons à quelques mètres de l'entrée de Minas Morgul afin d'emprunter le passage secret vers le Mordor. Malgré les recommandations de Gollum (qui, pour une fois, étaient intelligentes), Frodon décida d'aller faire un petit coucou au roi sorcier d'Angmar. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

…

**Champs du Pelennor :**

Aujourd'hui, bataille des champs du Pelennor. J'aurais pu me faire écraser par un Oliphant, un Nazgul, l'espèce de dragon qui lui sert de monture, ou même une pierre lancée par une catapulte, un tas de trucs qui m'auraient donné une mort classe, mais non, il a fallu que je meure écrasé par mon propre cheval. VDM  
Par _Anti-rides ultra efficace_

* * *

Comme d'hab', rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour les **Bonus 8** !

Tiens, en passant, ma chère **LauraNyra** (que je remercie ici d'être une super amie et de lire tous les chapitres en avant-première pour les corriger) m'a fait remarquer récemment qu'il y avait plus de chapitres de Bonus que de chapitres « normaux ». Hmm ^^ Bref.


	14. Bonus 8

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date **: 26 Septembre 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Hobbit sont au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Hey tout le monde ! Merci aux revieweuses, vous êtes super gentilles les filles ! Cette fic vient de dépasser la barre des 100 reviews, j'aurai jamais pensé arriver jusque-là quand j'ai commencé à la publier, alors encore une fois un immense MERCI à vous ! Je vous adore ! xD

Sur ce, voilà le chapitre 14, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**** Bonus 8**

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**Fondcombe :**

Aujourd'hui, alors que le conseil d'Elrond dégénérait en baston générale afin de choisir le porteur de l'Anneau, j'ai décidé de m'en occuper. Ils m'ont tous superbement ignoré quand je l'ai annoncé la première fois. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

**Mines de la Moria :**

Aujourd'hui, Aragorn et moi nous retrouvons perchés sur un escalier bancal sur le point de s'effondrer. Il me hurle de m'accrocher. Je veux bien, mais à quoi ?! VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

OoOoO

**Les Deux VDM**

…

**Flashback :**

Aujourd'hui, je me demande s'il n'y a pas une malédiction qui oblige tous ceux qui se battent contre un Balrog à mourir juste après l'avoir tué. Si elle existe, alors je n'échappe pas à la règle. VDM  
Par_ GrosPif_

…

**Plaines du Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, Gandalf m'a fait un clin d'œil. Je suis son cheval, et j'ai peur. VDM  
Par _Blancpoil_

…

**Edoras :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé la vie de Grima. Pour me remercier, celui-ci m'a craché sur la main. VDM  
Par _Grands Pas_

…

**Rivière au Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me remettre d'un plongeon dans une rivière, mon cheval, qui visiblement trouvait que je ne me réveillais pas assez vite, m'a léché le visage. VDM  
Par _Grands Pas_

…

OoOoO

**Le Retour de la VDM**

…

**Minas Tirith :**

Aujourd'hui, alors que j'avais spécifiquement demandé à Peregrin de ne SURTOUT PAS parler à Denethor, il lui a fait serment d'allégeance. VDM  
Par _GrosPif_

Aujourd'hui, je suis chargé d'un travail peu compliqué mais surtout extrêmement ennuyeux : surveiller le feu d'alarme de Minas Tirith. Je dois être mort d'ennui à un moment, car je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour laquelle j'aurais manqué la personne venue allumer le feu devant mon nez. VDM  
Par _Optic 2000_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû chanter pendant que Faramir allait mener une attaque suicide et que Denethor martyrisait des pauvres petites tomates cerises sans défenses. VDM  
Par _Crétin de Touque !_

…

**Chemin des Morts :**

Aujourd'hui, nous avons été pris dans une avalanche. Mais pas de neige cette fois, non, c'est trop banal. Une avalanche de crânes humains, par contre, c'est beaucoup plus exotique. VDM  
Par _Oreilles du Renard_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour les **Bonus 9 **!


	15. Bonus 9

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date **: 3 Octobre 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Hobbit sont au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte/favoris !

Voilà le dernier chapitre avant un bon moment… Alors profitez ! (nan j'rigole ^^) Mais le prochain sera pas avant fin novembre, ça c'est sûr. Bref.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**** Bonus 9**

OoOoO

**Une VDM inattendue **

…

**Caverne de Gollum :**

Aujourd'hui, après avoir VOLÉ un Anneau bizarre à une créature non identifiée ressemblant à un crapaud géant fou, mutant et visqueux, je lui ai donné mon NOM. VDM  
Par_ le cambrihobbit_

…

OoOoO

**La Communauté des VDM**

…

**Près de l'Anduin :**

Aujourd'hui, alors que je m'éclipsais discrètement d'une bataille dangereuse par une rivière, l'Anneau qui me permettait de rester invisible décida de se faire la malle. VDM  
Par _Roi de l'éclipse discrète_

…

**Mines de la Moria :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert l'arme ultime, celle qui me convient le mieux : une poêle à frire. La classe. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

…

OoOoO

**Les Deux VDM**

…

**Plaines du Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, je goûte le ragoût d'Eowyn, qui est absolument immangeable. J'essaye donc de balancer le tout le plus discrètement possible dès qu'elle a le dos tourné. Manque de chance, elle est aussitôt revenue me parler. VDM  
Par _Grands Pas_

…

**Marais des Morts :**

Aujourd'hui, voyant que Gollum était affamé, je lui donne gentiment un peu de nos maigres réserves de lembas. Il a tout recraché en me râlant dessus. VDM  
Par _Monsieur Soucolline_

…

**Plaines du Rohan :**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis retrouvé attaché sur un Warg fou qui avait une furieuse envie de s'essayer au plongeon artistique. VDM  
Par _Grands Pas_

…

**Gouffre de Helm :**

Aujourd'hui, alors que je venais de peu d'échapper à la mort et que je rentrais héroïquement prévenir tout le monde de l'attaque imminente des Uruk-Hai de Saroumane, Legolas m'a fait remarquer que j'étais en retard. Et que j'avais une mine affreuse. VDM  
Par _Grands Pas_

…

OoOoO

**Le Retour de la VDM**

…

**Ithilien :**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que je parlais à mon reflet dans l'eau. Et qu'il me répondait. VDM  
Par _mon précccieux_

…

**Cirith Ungol :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai combattu une araignée. Vous devez vous dire, une araignée, c'est minuscule et ça s'écrase facilement sous une chaussure, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Eh bah justement, les problèmes, c'est que : un, je suis un Hobbit, donc je n'ai pas de chaussures, et deux, je n'ai de toute façon pas les pieds assez grands pour l'écraser dessous. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

…

**Montagne du Destin :**

Aujourd'hui, après plus d'un an d'une quête désespérée, après avoir traversé la moitié de la Terre du Milieu, après avoir échappé aux Hommes, aux Orques, aux Gobelins, à un Balrog, aux Nazguls, aux Uruk-Hai, à Gollum, et après être à moitié morts pour arriver à la Montagne du Destin, Frodon a succombé au pouvoir de l'Anneau et ne veut plus le détruire. VDM  
Par _Maître Gamegie_

* * *

Rendez-vous fin novembre/début décembre avec **la Désolation de Smaug (VL) **! D'ici là, portez-vous bien !


	16. La Bataille des Cinq VDM

**VDM : Vie de Merde**

**Date **: 21 Décembre 2014

**Résumé : **Les VDM des plus grands héros et méchants de la Terre du Milieu. Parce qu'être quelqu'un d'important ne vous dispense pas de subir les petits problèmes de la vie... (quel dommage !) Ils seront même... 1000 fois pires !

**Disclaimer : **Le concept des VDM a été inventé par Maxime Valette et Guillaume Passaglia. Le site VDM (que je vous recommande si vous voulez rire du malheur des autres :D) a été créé par Beta&amp;Cie.  
Le Hobbit est au Vénéré Tolkien, les films sont à Peter Jackson.

**Note : **Si on considère que le 21, c'est encore le début du mois, les délais sont respectés. Enfin... désolée pour le retard ^^

Je sais, normalement ça devrait être le chapitre sur la VL de la Désolation de Smaug là. Mais il n'était pas terminé, alors que celui sur la Bataille des Cinq Armées est prêt depuis presque une semaine. Donc j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez quand même avoir celui-là, histoire de lire quelques VDM avant Noël ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée pendant le ciné à trouver des VDM qui cassent toutes les scènes épiques x)

Merci encore et toujours aux revieweurs et à ceux qui mettent cette fic' en alerte ou favoris. Vous êtes tous géniaux :D

**ATTENTION SPOILERS si vous n'avez pas encore vu la Bataille des Cinq Armées !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**** La Bataille des Cinq VDM**

**Basé sur :** _La Bataille des Cinq Armées_ (version courte)

...

**Lacville :**

Aujourd'hui, papa a cassé son arc. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour tuer quand même le dragon que de m'utiliser en tant que moitié d'arc improvisé. VDM  
Par _Arc Vivant_

_..._

**Quelque part pas loin de Lacville : **

Aujourd'hui, le Nain dont je suis follement amoureuse est obligé de s'en aller. Il décide de me laisser quelque chose en souvenir, en guise de promesse. Super, mais qu'est-ce que c'est, une bague, un collier, une pierre précieuse ? Non non, juste une soi-disant pierre magique naine. Affreusement moche, _évidemment_. VDM  
Par _Barbie Rousse_

_..._

**Dol Guldur :**

Aujourd'hui, Galadriel s'est transformée en Schtroumf. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il suffisait juste de se métamorphoser ainsi pour envoyer valser Sauron et compagnie. J'ai l'air con avec mon épée et mon armure, moi. VDM  
Par _Agent Smith_

Aujourd'hui, Galadriel est venue me sauver à Dol Guldur. En robe blanche style tenue de mariage, pieds nus façon Hobbit, et sans armes, évidemment. Merci quand même. VDM  
Par _Gros Pif_

_..._

**Erebor :**

Aujourd'hui, Oncle Thorin est tombé amoureux. On devrait tous être super contents, vu son caractère c'était pas gagné, mais non. Parce que c'est un simple caillou qui brille, qu'il aime à la folie. Au point de vouloir nous tuer si on le lui cache. VDM  
Par _les_ _gardiens de poneys (pas très doués)_

Aujourd'hui, mon seul allié est un Nain qui a des bouts d'os de sanglier coincés dans la barbe, la voix d'un Elfe castré et qui se déplace à dos de cochon. VDM  
Par _Ecu-de-Chêne_

_..._

**Dale :**

Aujourd'hui, afin d'éviter de me faire massacrer dans la Bataille des Cinq Armées, j'ai dû me déguiser en vieille mamie et me cacher avec les autres femmes et les enfants. Pour que mon déguisement ait l'air crédible, j'ai dû PORTER UN CORSET. Je suis un homme. VDM  
Par _mono sourcil_

...

**Montcorbeau :**

Aujourd'hui, au beau milieu de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Dwalin m'annonce qu'on va avoir de la visite. Une compagnie de mercenaires gobelins arrive. Combien sont-ils ? Oh, d'après Dwalin, juste une petite centaine. Nous sommes deux. VDM  
Par _Ecu-de-Chêne_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai failli gagner le trophée de la mort la plus débile : noyade en tombant d'un bloc de glace, à cause de mes armes trop lourdes. VDM  
Par _Robocop blanc_

Aujourd'hui, alors que Kili et Thorin ont eu droit à des morts supers classes, mon frère en tentant de protéger la femme qu'il aimait et mon oncle, héroïquement en tuant Azog, moi, j'ai juste été balancé comme un sac de patates du haut d'une falaise et me suis écrasé lamentablement 30 mètres plus bas. VDM  
Par _Comment tuer un Blond ?_

* * *

Joyeux Noël et bonnes vacances à tous ! J'espère que papa Noël sera sympa avec vous xD

Rendez-vous en 2015 (je vais pas donner de date car de toute façon, je tiens pas mes délais ^^) pour **La Désolation de la VDM VL** !


End file.
